Beck and JadeForever?
by MaliciousMeow
Summary: Jade replaces her insecurity and lack of trust with Beck with apathy. How does Beck react to that? Why does Beck enjoy getting Jade jealous anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Beck and Jade...forever?**

**Chap 1**

Jade sprawled herself on her velvet couch in her room, absentmindedly snipping away at the ends of her coloured extensions. Stray strands of turquoise fell upon the velvet quilt. Jade was lost in thought at what Beck said to her this afternoon.

She was walking towards Beck's class. They were to meet up there then walk to their lockers together to meet up with the rest of his gang, and Cat. Just as she spotted Beck, a cheerleader came up behind Beck and squeezed his arm. "Nice biceps, Beck," giggled the brunette cheerleader as she squeezed Beck's arm playfully and leaned in to kiss Beck's cheek. "Uhh, thanks?" replied Beck.

Jade flew into a rage and literally tore the giggling cheerleader off her boyfriend's arm and flung her towards the concrete wall. "Oww!" shrieked the cheerleader and she started to cry as she bled from her tongue. Blood trickled out from the side of her mouth and her entourage of cheerleaders quickly rushed to her aid. "Jade! What did I say about controlling your temper? Seriously. Take a chill pill or we'll take one.", reprimanded Beck as he helped the cheerleader get to her feet.

Beck refused to hold Jade's hand as they walked towards their lockers and he was irritatingly nice to Tori. It was almost as if Beck was at his breaking point with her lack of anger management. It felt like a thousand stabs in Jade's heart but she just buried it. Just like all the other painful emotions. It helps keep the wrinkles away and the tear ducts dry.

"Fine, if he wants a non-jealous girlfriend, I'll give him a non- jealous girlfriend.", muttered Jade finally as she flicked the bits of synthetic hair off her bed. She looked at herself in her closet mirror and told herself aloud, "Jade. You're smart, hot, evil and...SECURE. I will no longer allow jealousy to take over me and I'll just change it to apathy." Yes. Apathy was Jade's best friend. A better friend than any human can be. Apathy helped her deal with her parents' disappointment that their daughter was not business minded, but of the creative sort. The disappointment of her schoolmates that she isn't "one of them". She doesn't need to conform, so she doesn't need to deal with being jealous either. "Beck's the one who should be jealous. I'm sick and tired of him not being jealous about ANYTHING." She flung the pair of scissors in her hand onto the floor and it broke into pieces.

She stomped out of her room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was hungry from all that contemplation and decided she needed a reward for changing something that involved more apathy.

"Mmm...double dark chocolate chip cookies. Awesome.", thought Jade as she broke off pieces of it and slipped the pieces into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

'Babe, wanna come over to my RV?' texted Beck to Jade. Jade stared at it then decided that she would NOT like to go over tonight. She'll just stay home and finish up her essay due tomorrow. She's always giving in to Beck and would have to scribble up some crap in the morning to hand in to her English lecturer. Her English lecturer was NOTHING like Sikowitz, so her grades were taking a toll. She used to get A-s and As for English but since last year, it was C all the way for her. Not like she cared that much about grades, but she was warned that if her grades did not improve, she would have to be retained for another year. That would humiliate her. Tori WOULD humiliate her. UGH. She texted back, 'No' and left her phone on her bed. She started on her essay.

"No?" wondered Beck when he received Jade's reply. She has never said no to any of his invitations to his RV. Even when he said not to come over because he was doing his homework. What is up with Jade? Is she still mad at me because that stupid cheerleader was hanging off my arm earlier today? Must be it. Ah well. Beck replied, "ok. You can come over anytime though."

Jade was too engrossed in her essay to even hear her phone go off. It was not till 1am that she realised Beck texted back. He must be asleep by now and I should be too. She set her phone alarm and curled up on her bed. She was exhausted from writing that essay. Her first essay that she was put in her blood, sweat and tears into. She really hopes to get at least a B+ this time. "Goodnite Beck" she texted Beck and closed her eyes. It was the first night she fell asleep feeling good. Feeling secure about her life and that voice that was constantly saying "Beck is cheating on you" is being tied up and stuffed in the mouth by her little friend, Apathy.

"Goodnight babe" was Beck's reply. He did not sleep well that night. Was Jade angry? If so, why is she so calm about everything? No yelling and no fights?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Hey Jade!" greeted Tori chirpily. "Good morning Tori.." replied Jade, dragging her files out of her locker. "Good? And Tori?" replied Tori, eyes wide open in disbelief. "Thanks for using my name this time, Jade!" and punched Jade's arm playfully.

"Ugh, don't touch me, VEGA." Scowled Jade and walked towards her class, which also happened to be Tori's first period too. "Wait up Jade!" Tori yelled as she trailed after Jade. Surprisingly, Jade stopped and waited. "Good mood huh, Jade? What's up? Beck bought you something?" asked Tori. She wanted to know what made Jade happier today. Jade still had her usual scowl on her face, but somehow, she looked different. More relaxed and self assured, like a black cat in a dark alley.

"I managed to write a really good essay last night and slept well, okay Vega? Answers your question?" huffed Jade and stomped into class, almost kicking the door off its hinges.

"Oh wow. But you usually don't do your essay until...now" muttered Tori, confused as always. "Yeah, that's because I'll be at Beck's RV all night and we just don't get work done there. But I didn't go yesterday." replied Jade, biting her lip. She did feel quite guilty for not going over when Beck asked her, but she's getting really tired of going over there and listen to him lecture her whenever she says something inappropriate, or when he talks about this girl or that girl hitting on him that day. SHE doesn't talk about the guys who hit on her, why is he always rubbing it into HER face?

"Hand in your essays!" yelled the English lecturer. Jade dragged herself and handed her essay in.

"Well, Jade! Nice to see that your essay is neat and not a bunch of scribbles today." commented the English lecturer, Miss Gale. Miss Gale was a lady of salt and pepper hair always tied up in a tight bun. She was always in a business suit and black cloth ballet flats- the picture perfect teacher outfit. She tucked the essays away on the side of her desk and clapped her hands together, letting out two sharp claps. "Take your seats!"

"Well, that was dry..." complained Tori as she left the classroom with Jade. "And yet another essay! Isn't she bored of marking essay after essay? Ugh. Plus we have Sikowitz's play to rehearse! And –", her voice trailed off as she saw what Jade saw. Beck was with yet another Hollywood Arts cheerleader and she was rubbing his arm and asking him to be in the same project group as she was. "Come on Beck, you know you wanna...just tell your girlfriend you're walking your dog or whatever when you have a meeting. She won't get mad.", purred the perfectly lip glossed cheerleader.

"Well...", started Beck when he noticed Jade standing in the hallway with Tori, staring at them, "I have to ask her and I think you should leave.", gently nudging the clingy cheerleader away from him.

Jade bit her lip and held back her anger. She sucked in air slowly through her teeth and walked past the hideous, heart wrenching sight. She held her head up high and strolled towards her locker, with Tori trailing behind. Tori shrugged at Beck. She was as puzzled as Beck was. What was up with Jade today?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"Hey guys!", waved Beck as he approached his locker. He put his arm around Jade and leaned in to kiss her. Jade kissed him back and leaned on his chest. "We gotta talk.", whispered Beck to his girlfriend. "Why?", replied Jade, coolly.

"Let's get some sushi at that new sushi joint down the street!", offered Andre and beckoned his gang to follow. "Yeah, alright!" agreed everyone in unison and trotted off.

"Man! This place is awesome! It's so...Japaneseque!", exclaimed Andre. "Once, my brother went to Japan. He got shot.", said Cat solemnly. Her eyes wide, convinced that everyone was concerned about her story. Everyone looked at her. She bit her lip and shrunk back. Did she say something weird again? But it's true. Her brother really did get shot. The yakuza were after him after he bumped into one of them and tried to get them to taste some Funky Nut ice cream. According to him, he tried to spoon feed them with his special spoon. He also made sure he added some of his yummy special "vitamins" so that his Japanese friends would feel happier.

"Good afternoon all. My name is Michelle. I will be your waitress this afternoon. The green tea and condiments are complimentary! I will be back soon to get your orders.", greeted the friendly restaurant waitress donning a pale pink yukata instead of the usual waitress uniform. Her hair was in a loose bun, held up by an ornamental red chopstick. "Hey, do you guys sell the same hair stick but in black or purple?", asked Jade, "it's really pretty." The waitress smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but we don't sell it here. You can try making it using our tutorial on our website." "Oh ok, thanks!",replied Jade. She wanted to make it tonight. It was so pretty and it was useful. At least it's worth her effort.

"Jade, do you want to come over tonight?", whispered Beck, as the waitress left them to browse the menu. He was expecting Jade to either say no, which she rarely does, or say yes, to make up for time lost yesterday. "Maybe.", she replied flatly. She was browsing through the menu and then decided on the salmon belly sashimi. She liked how raw fish tasted and it was easier to chew and swallow than cooked fish. Odd to most, but it made sense to her. Cooked fish was tougher and messier. Sashimi was smoother and less fishy tasting. "I'll take the sashimi too.", said Beck, as if reading Jade's mind. But Jade was used to it. They were together for so long that they were almost psychic in tastes. They both liked the same type of food, drink, colour. Trivial stuff.

"Oooh, I want the kids' meal set 4!", called out Cat. She was mesmerised by the colourfulness of that set. It was a bento with pink cherry blossom shaped sushi. It was all so pretty. "Okay. So what would you like to order?", asked Michelle when she heard Cat shriek from the booth. "I'd like the grilled eel rice set.", said Andre. "Same for me.", chipped in Robbie. "Hmmm I'd like the chicken rice set please.", said Tori. "I'll take chawanmushi, babe.", said Rex. "Okay...and one chawanmushi for the puppet. Got it." Mumbled Michelle. "Don't call him a puppet!", retorted an indignant Robbie, who immediately tried to soothe Rex.

Everyone was starving and was looking forward to a delicious Japanese lunch. They have a long week ahead and this was a great way to start the week. Soon, the food arrived. Everyone stopped chatting and was shovelling food into their mouths. Except Rex of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Jade was working on the hair stick tutorial when she got a text from Beck. "Ughhhh.", growled Jade as she tried to get the glue off her fingers to get to her phone. Thank god she was almost done with the damned thing. It was more complicated than she thought. Luckily, she was a great arts and craft student and it looks stunning. She had added in more details than said on the tutorial to make it "Jadified".

"Babe, what's up? Coming over this evening? Miss you.", was Beck's text. She smiled and texted back "Ok. Sure. See u in an hour." She loved Beck too much and was quite happy to see that Beck was really disappointed that she did not go over last night. Sadistic? Yes. But it felt good. She was not the insecure one this time. Beck seemed more caring today. He was constantly holding her during lunch and smelling her hair. Even Andre gave Beck weird looks and asked Beck if he was eating Jade instead of his lunch. Jade glared at Andre, but she was smiling on the inside. This was amusing. This "I am secure" thing is really paying off. Beck is more concerned. In fact, everyone is.

"Geez, I'm not a screaming nut job for a day and everyone thinks I'm a nut job. Weirdos.", mumbled Jade to herself as she held the ornamental hair stick in front of the fan. She wanted to use it by tomorrow and it was already 7.30pm.

She pulled on a navy blue tank top and black skinny jeans. Then she slipped on her green heeled doc marts. She accessorised her wrists with various spiked leather cuffs and wore their couple necklace. She never leaves home without wearing it. Beck bought the matching necklaces for their first anniversary. She was not a fan of anniversaries but the necklace was nice. So she accepted it. She also liked the idea that the necklace meant something to both of them. Beck never takes it off, right? She almost got into a fit imagining Beck removing his necklace when she was not around, so that other girls could hit on him. Hold your horses, Jade. He didn't even do it. Don't go crazy over it! She wondered why was she so crazy when it comes to Beck.

As she was lining her eyes, her phone beeped. She got a text from Tori. "Ugh, what now?", moaned the half made up Jade. She still had one more eye to go.

"Hey Jade! Wanna come over? Cat and I are having a homework/sleepover.", texted Tori. Hmm, should she go? She has done her homework, but a sleepover sounded fun if she could scare the crap out of Cat with her stories. Plus, she will get to have Beck all over her tomorrow. He had better learn to respect her more than a girlfriend that listens to his bidding. She loves Beck, but sometimes, she wonders if he loves her as much as she loves him. Doesn't he get that her jealousy is the only way she knows how to show him that she cares, publicly? He's always surrounded by girls, who WOULDN'T be jealous?

"Ok, see u in 30.", texted Jade back to Tori. "Babe, I'll see you tmr at school. Gotta go over to Tori's for homework. Luv u.", texted Jade to Beck.

Jade continued lining her eyes with her favourite black eyeliner- Koji Spring Heart brand. Yes, it is a retarded brand for the "gyaru wannabes" in school, but damn, it's inexpensive, really black and very smooth to apply. She doesn't buy them one stick at a time. She buys five at a go. One emergency stick in her locker, two in her room, one in her makeup pouch and one in Beck's RV, just in case. Finally, black, volumizing mascara- five coats. Her smoky eye was done. She never leaves home without makeup on, especially her smoky eye look. Her maquillage was mask. It protects her from the world. It made her feel safe and allowed her to be herself.

"Ok baby.", texted Beck, finally.

He was confused at why his girlfriend, who was usually bugging him and asking if she could come over, blowing him off at the last minute. Something is weird. He missed her. Really. He has not missed her presence this much since they got serious. Was Jade interested in some other guy, wondered Beck silently to himself. He has to step up, or he will lose his girl. He will lose Jade- the only girl who actually understood him, beneath his cool exterior. Yes, she may be mean and sarcastic, but only he knew her. She is not like the other girls he had been with. Those girls always just wanted sex and to show him off to their girlfriends. They never wanted to listen to his worries, his dreams or his thoughts, which they did not really understand anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"Jade! You're actually here!", chirped an excited Tori, "I thought you might blow us off for Beck. As you usually do."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to this, Vega. I only came because I wanted to scare Cat with horror stories.", replied a surly Jade, as she walked into Tori's home and flung her bag onto the couch.

Cat ran up to Jade, eyes wide open. "Is that true, Jade? That you want to scare me with horror stories?"

"Yes.", replied Jade, glaring at Cat's bewildered face.

"But, that's so mean. Jade, you're a meanie! Hee Hee.", replied Cat, laughing at her own sense of humour.

"Well, Jade. How come you're here tonight? Don't you need to see Beck tonight? You guys were very vomit inducing during lunch today. I could barely hold down my miso soup.", inquired Tori. She was curious as to why Jade agreed to come over this evening when she overheard Beck asking Jade to go over to his RV this evening.

"Well, MOTHER. I told him I was busy and I couldn't go over to his RV tonight.", replied Jade, annoyed by all the questions pelted upon by Tori. She wanted Tori to just get off her back about why she is meeting or not meeting Beck. What is she? Beck's assistant? Well, if she was, Jade would definitely pound her to pieces.

"You what?", exclaimed Tori. She could not believe her ears. Jade put HER sleepover before Beck? Were pigs going to fly next?

"Are you deaf, Vega? I'm not going to repeat myself. I hate repeating myself.", replied Jade curtly. She knew Tori heard her.

"Woah. Jade! You love us more than Beck!", squealed Cat, as she launched herself on Jade, squeezing her friend tightly.

Jade grimaced, then smiled, as her favourite faux red head hugged her. She loved Cat as a friend, and maybe as a little sister. She's much better than her real little sister anyway. Her younger sister always got her father's attention, whenever he's home from business trips and what not. She knew she was not her parents' favourite. At least, she was Beck and Cat's favourite. She smiled as she patted Cat on the back. "Okay, Cat. That's enough hugging for now. Let's go have some ice cream."

"I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! Hee hee.", yelled Cat as she let go of Jade and ran towards the refrigerator, "Om nom nom."

"Okay. Since you're here, you can take out your homework to do, I guess.", said Tori as she pulled open her laptop. Her boyfriend, Tyler, was IMing her non-stop. She was typing more to him than on her essay.

"I've done it.", mumbled Jade, as she pulled out her laptop.

"What? You came over even though you're done with homework? What's up, Jade? Come on, tell Tori.", egged Tori on, mischievously.

"No.", replied Jade, as she surfed around on the net, IMing Beck, telling him how she wished he was here but it was girls only.

"Aww...come on. Not like we don't share secrets. You know as much as I do, we're sorta BFFs. Ever since I whacked Beck after he was being a douche to you the other day, when he actually hugged that stupid cheerleader, what's her name. AND I don't like Beck. He's not my type. I like boys that are, well, not Beck.", assured Tori. She wanted to get the juicy details on what happened to Jade. Tori was actually liking the fact that Jade was spending more time with the girls and less with Beck. It could be temporary, but it was good to know that the girls in the group were finally gelling together well.

Jade smiled when Tori said Beck was not her type at all. Then frowned. "Are you trying to say MY Beck isn't good enough for you, Miss Cheekbones?", growled Jade.

"No!", replied a pouting Tori, cupping her cheekbones, "I'm just saying you don't have to hate me all the time when it comes to Beck. We're just pals. Like you and...Skye."

"Pfft. Skye. He's okay. Great at math, science and is pretty cool.", replied Jade. Skye was Jade's friend in physics and he was pretty cool. But totally not Jade's type. For one, he is an emo boy. Jade hates emo people.

"Alright. Now tell us what is up with you, Jade.", said Cat, who was spooning out strawberry ice cream from the tub. She was secretly comparing her hair colour with the strawberry swirls in the ice cream.

"Well, you girls know how Beck's always angry with I get into fits of jealousy and injure cheerleaders, right?", started Jade.

The two girls nodded, knowing exactly what Jade meant. Tori especially, since she was on the receiving end once.

"I decided to let Beck miss me to know why I'm jealous. Then I realised that by spending less time with Beck, and by being less obsessed with his whereabouts and if he's cheating on me, I have more time to spend on whatever I like. Plus, he gets all wound up when I keep blowing him off. It's like he's in Canada, but he's not. You know what I mean?", explained Jade, excitedly. She was full of glee from her sadistic plan to torture her beloved.

The two girls looked at her quizzically.

"So, you mean, you want to hurt Beck so that he will know how much you love him?", asked Cat, finally.

"Yes.", replied Jade, "Also, you girls must NOT tell Beck. Or else."

Tori nodded.

"I guess it makes sense. And well, I don't mind seeing Beck squirm like he did today. It was kind of weird but amusing at the same time. I've never seen that side of him.", said Tori. Jade made sense. Beck was always cool. Never jealous. Even when Jade said Ryder was hot and cool, he showed no sign of jealousy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"Hey girls, good morning.", greeted a sleepy Beck as he drove up Tori's driveway. He was picking them up after their sleepover. Jade slid into the passenger seat next to Beck. "I missed you.", said Beck, as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek. Jade smiled a little and kissed his cute nose.

Tori and Cat took the back seats. Jade was still slightly cranky from the lack of sleep the night before. All the girls were. They had stayed up all night talking about what they planned to do after they graduated and about their love lives. These were things never to be uttered ever again.

As they approached school, Andre, Rex and Robbie were waving to them from the school gate. It was their usual waiting place before going to their lockers together. They rushed over to Beck's car as Beck parked it in his usual lot. Well, Jade reserved it for him, in a way. She used to yelled at the other drivers until they only left that lot for Beck. It was one of the better lots in the car park. It was close to the entrance and cafeteria. Perfect for when you're late for class and did not have breakfast yet.

"Good morning ladies!", purred the ever confident Andre. Robbie smiled and waved.

"Good morning!", chirped Cat, twirling her hair. She was super excited about today's lessons because most of them were with Jade and Beck. She wanted to see what weird things Jade would be doing today to Beck. She would definitely start laughing. Too bad no one will know why.

"Good morning! Come on, we gotta hurry. First period's almost starting!", nagged Robbie, who hated being late.

"Oh relax, Curly.", retorted Rex, "you're so uncool."

"I am not!", scolded an indignant Robbie, "That really hurt, Rex! Shut up!"

"You shut up, Uncool Curly.", purred Rex. Robbie could never win him in the battle of words.

The gang walked up to their lockers to get their stuff for the day. Jade was touching up her eyeliner when suddenly, a group of cheerleaders walked past their lockers.

"Good morning, Beck...", purred the girls in unison.

"Morning...", replied Beck with an amiable smile.

The queen bee of the group started to approach Beck when she realised Jade glaring at her. She yelped and left with the rest of her gang.

"Aren't you going to reprimand Jade? Hee hee.", asked Cat with a huge grin on her face. She was grinning almost as widely as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Well, actually Cat, no I'm not going to.", replied Beck calmly as he looked over to Jade. Unfortunately, she was still busy with her eyeliner to meet his gaze. It killed him a little inside.

"Thanks Beck.", replied Jade as she closed the cap on her eyeliner and took her files. She held Beck's hand and commanded the group to head towards their class. Everyone obeyed.

"Alright, take your seats, teenagers!", yelled the eccentric Sikowitz as he fumbled towards the small stage setup in his classroom. He reached out of the window and mysteriously pulled out a coconut from nowhere. He sat down at his desk and started drilling a hole in the coconut. He slipped a pink straw through the hole and started sipping the milk. This is LIFE!, he thought to himself. He was drifting into a beautiful daydream where birds were sitting all over him and -

"SIKOWITZ!", shrieked Jade. She was impatient and wanted her teacher to go on teaching so that she could keep her grades up. Annoying nut job, Jade thought to herself as she curled up in Beck's embrace.

"Always the sour puss, Jade...", chided Sikowitz. He did secretly like Jade though. She was an amazing actress. She was also his best student and critic. Much as he would hate to admit it. He was kind of jealous of Beck for having such an amazing girlfriend. He wished he could get such a woman himself. The kind that could control him and pull him back into reality.

"Mr. Sikowitz, Sir," asked Cat, with her hand raised, "what will we be doing today?"

"Class, today we'll be doing improv as usual. Theme is relationship. It's up to you to interpret it.", replied Sikowitz, nodding to Cat.

Cat giggled and looked at Robbie, who winked back. Tori was hoping to be paired up with Tyler. She already planned their improv act.

"First pairing, Tori and Tyler!", yelled out Sikowitz.

Tori squealed and rushed to her beloved and sat on his lap. Sikowitz rolled his eyes and Jade glared at Tori. Tori was ignoring everyone in the room and cooing over her hot boyfriend, telling him what she had planned for their improv act.

"Next, Beck and Lucy", yelled out Sikowitz.

Beck gripped Jade's hand and kissed her head. Jade told him to go and squeezed his hand back. Beck was still worried. Lucy was one of the prettier girls in school and was one of the heads of the cheerleading squad. What if Jade attacks her after they do a kissing scene or some thing. EVERY GIRL and some guys want to do a kissing scene with Beck.

"Cat and Robbie!", yelled Sikowitz as he watched the two oddball love birds hug each other while Rex mutters something in disgust.

Finally, it was down to two more students. The last two were Jade and Sinjin. Sinjin peered over to Jade and looked at her with lust in his eyes. He has always wanted to be paired with Jade. Jade shot him a "if you continue looking at me, I will tear your retinas out" glare. He reeled back to his seat and stared at the floor.

"Jade and Sinjin, of course you knew that already.", sighed an exhausted Sikowitz, as he sipped his coconut milk hungrily.

Jade dragged herself to where Sinjin was waiting for her. "Jade, will you be my girlfriend?", asked Sinjin, with hope in his voice. He was almost leaning on Jade's shoulder.

"No.", replied Jade curtly, "But for improv, yeah sure. Why not? Here, have two mints."

Jade passed her mints to Sinjin, which Sinjin inhaled half the box. He was super psyched to be able to kiss a girl. Not just any girl, he got to kiss Jade! His crush since he laid eyes on her in first grade. She was so beautiful with her long brown hair and pale skin. He always thought if they had kids, they would be wonderfully pale like Jade.

"Stop thinking about us and let's discuss how we're going to do this.", commanded Jade. Sinjin obeyed.

At the other end of the classroom, Sikowitz had paired poor Andre with his ex-girlfriend, Leanne.

"Awww, come on Leanne.", pleaded Andre, trying to get the grumpy girl out of "one of her moods".

"No! You'll just dump me on stage like how you dumped me last year!", yelled back the feisty girl. Her heart was still mending.

Andre sat exasperated by the whole situation. Why, oh why did he date her? Oh right, because she's hot!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Alright, Jade and Sinjin, you're up next.", announced Sikowitz.

Sinjin got up from his seat smiling. Jade strode up onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She had planned something that Sinjin was not aware of. Nothing can ever make her kiss that slug. Not even for a class assignment. The thought of it wanted to make her stab Sinjin in the face. Now she's thinking of the blood dripping from Sinjin's face when—

"Jade! I'm ready!", said the enthusiastic boy. His red curly hair wobbling like a bowl of jelly as he waited for his crush to snap out of her daydream to act out their scene. She was probably day dreaming of our wedding, thought Sinjin to himself. He grinned then got into his role.

"Honey, I have something to tell you.", purred Jade, who was Joanne now.

"What is it, my love?", replied Sinjin, playing the role of David.

"Well, it is pretty serious...,"started Jade, when Sinjin leaned in for a kiss.

Beck's eyes widened as he watched the red head lean towards his girlfriend for a kiss. Already upset that his girlfriend was not her usual self and depriving him of alone time with her in his RV, he was glowering. He did not want to watch the rest of the skit. Instead, he leaned over to his partner and kissed her passionately.

The ring of a gunshot reverberated through the classroom. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Jade had slapped the overzealous Sinjin, who tried to kiss her when it was not time and also, she was shaking with fury from what her boyfriend did. Her slap left a red mark on Sinjin's face, which was fast turning into a purplish bruise.

"What is wrong with you, Beck Oliver? First, you give me an ultimatum. Then you keep on pushing my buttons! Seriously! And I'm the insensitive one in the relationship?", yelled Jade. She was shivering from anger and disgust. Tears were welling up and spilling over from her carefully painted eyes. She strode back to her seat and grabbed her bag. She proceeded to storm out, sobbing.

'Shit. She really took the ultimatum seriously. Shit. Shit. Shit', thought Beck to himself. He wanted to just rip out his veins and just die. He had no idea what swept over him when he kissed Lucy. Jealousy, perhaps? He has never really felt that emotion before. Now he knew why Jade was so pissed off when he was with cheerleaders. He was jealous of...Sinjin. That is really low, especially for Beck Oliver.

As Jade stormed out of the room, Tori left Tyler and trailed her friend. She was worried that this might happen. Jade was a good planner, but terribly emotional when it comes to Beck. Beck on the other hand, was terribly unemotional to Jade. He still could not get into his thick skull how emotionally unstable Jade was pertaining to Beck and their relationship.

"Babe, come on...", yelled out Tyler, in vain. He knew that even though Tori was in love with him, her girl friends always came before him. Well, at least she's loyal, Tyler assured himself as his girlfriend chased after her gothic friend. He never really spoke to Jade, but knew a lot about Jade and Beck from what Tori had told him.

Unfortunately for Tori, Jade had already ran out of school and caught a taxi home. She could not bear the thought of letting the whole school see her stream black tears down her cheeks because of Beck. She was Jade- cool as ice. She was the school's ice princess.

Jade jammed her keys into the front door of her house and rushed in. She ran straight into her room and pounced on her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she sobbed aloud.

Mrs. West, shocked from her daughter's sudden return, went to Jade's room. She crept in cautiously, knowing Jade did not like anyone messing up her stuff.

"Jade, honey, what's wrong?", asked the concerned Mrs. West. It broke her heart to see her second daughter sobbing so much. She was not the best mother on earth, but she tries her best.

"Beck—", sobbed Jade, before bursting into another stream of tears.

"That boy again?", asked her mother sternly, furrowing her eyebrows. She was always cautious of Beck. He lived in an RV in his parents' yard for crying out loud. Which respectable boy does that?

"He kissed another girl in front of me today.", sobbed Jade and collapsed into her mother's arms.

Both mother and daughter were locked in embrace. Mother comforting her daughter as her daughter wept eyeliner onto her pale pink blouse.

"Mom, why does love sucks this bad? Was it this bad with you and dad?", asked Jade, as her mother wiped away Jade's tears with a warm wash cloth.

"Jade, you have no idea how much love sucks.", said her mother, "in fact, your dad was a mix of you and Beck when he was a teenager."

"What? Which dad? Am I adopted? Is that why he's so mean to me?", accused the bewildered Jade.

"Jade. Do you know how much you are like your father? Your strong and feisty personality. Both of you rarely express joy and hate so many things. In fact, your father thinks that aesthetics is silly to pursue because that was his dream. He was an aspiring artist during his teenage years but his parents refused to pay for his education. He tried to sell his art work but no one really bought art from an unknown teenage artist. He was also in a punk rock band.", said Mrs. West in one breath.

Jade was bewildered. She could not imagine her father as an emotional artist, much less from a punk rock band.

"Jade, your father loves you very much but he does not know how to express it, especially when both of you are so stubborn and support the opposite ends of things all the time. The only thing he can do to show that he loves you is by paying for your education at Hollywood Arts.", said her mother.

"Then, how is he like Beck and how did love suck for you? I didn't think dad was capable of love, even.", replied Jade, ignoring her mother's frown as she uttered the last sentence. Her parents' story may help her get over what Beck did today and maybe, get over Beck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I've been reading them and trying to dodge expectations. **

* * *

><p>Chap 9<p>

"Come on, Jade, pick up, pick up!", hissed Beck at his phone as he called Jade for the fifth time. She was not answering any of his calls.

"Hey Beck, wanna kiss again?", asked Lucy as she winked at him coyly.

"Sorry Lucy, that was a stage kiss.", said Beck as he shooed the pouting cheerleader away.

"Fine, be that way. Stupid Beck Oliver.", mumbled Lucy as she walked away in a huff towards her entourage.

Tori, Tyler, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex stood behind Beck nervously. They have never seen Beck this worried for Jade before. Sure, he was worried sick when Jade went missing after she was told she could not have a play "Well Wishes", but this time it was worse.

"Hey Beck,", chipped in Cat, "Do you want us to try calling Jade? Maybe she's avoiding you."

She withdraw meekly as Beck turned around and glared at her. His glare softened and looked at Cat. Cat was Jade's best friend, even though Jade hates to admit that. He nodded to Cat and gave her a reassuring smile that he won't bite her face off.

Cat dialled her best friend, but in vain. Jade had thrown her phone deep into her bag and set it to silent mode. She did not want to be disturbed today. She just wanted to be alone, cry her eyes out and maybe cut up some stuff.

"Well, we could try going over to Jade's after school?", offered Andre. He was quite worried about his best friend's state of mind. He did not really like Jade, but Beck was his best friend. There was no way he was going to watch his friend deteriorate as he did nothing.

The gang nodded and agreed that they will try to see if they make amends with Beck. In a group, probably Jade would not rip Beck to shreds. After all, he was being a jerk during Sikowit's lesson.

* * *

><p>"So how were you and dad like Beck and me, mother?", asked the curious Jade. Her soft brown eyes gazing at her mother.<p>

"Well honey, it started out like this. We both went to Harvard Business School, as you know, since our parents could afford it. He was doing a business degree and I was doing my law degree. However, he was the oddest boy to be doing a business degree.", smiled Mrs. West as she reminisced her teenage years.

Jade listened on as she snipped up Beck's valentine's day card she received from him last year.

"He was always dress in punk like outfits was dark and mysterious, kind of like you, Jade.", said Mrs. West as she peered over to her daughter.

Jade lifted her pierced eyebrow when she heard that. She could not imagine her father clad in a leather jacket and looking "dark and mysterious".

"I, on the other hand, was somewhat of a socialite-hippie.", continued Mrs. West, "It was a tough look to pull off, seeing how oil and water don't mix, but it was fun."

Jade rolled her eyes. Her mother was ALL socialite. The hippie probably died choking on scones and tea.

"Well, I was intrigued by your father's cool, dark and calm demeanour. And he was attracted to my carefree nature, I guess...", trailed off Mrs. West as she sipped her lemon tea that she brought up for her daughter and herself.

Jade snorted hard when she heard her mother say that she was "carefree". She did not even allow anyone to jump on the sofa, so much for being "carefree".

"Jade! Don't make that sound! It's not proper!", chided Mrs. West when she heard Jade snort at her comment.

Jade snorted again, this time to just annoy her mother's guts.

Mrs. West ignored the sarcastic snort and continued with her story.

"Well, your father had many many many girls who were in love with him, as you might guess", said Mrs. West, with certain jealous fire in her eyes," and I did not like that when we were dating."

Jade saw that jealous streak within her mother and knew where her paranoia came from. Her mother was still hanging onto jealousies that were almost two decades old! I guess love-induced paranoia never dies, Jade thought to herself. Still, today's incident was nothing about jealousy, but about betrayal.

"Babe, open up! We need to talk!", yelled Beck from beneath Jade's window as he parked in her drive way.

"Go ahead, Jade. Let him in.", nodded her mother, who was usually protesting against Jade dating Beck.

Jade bit her lip and continued snipping up the card.

"Well, do as you wish Jade. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. I need to watch the maid wash my cups or else she'll break them again.", complained Mrs. West as she brought down the white china. She had trust issues with outside help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short one. Chap 11 is on the way! Enjoy. :) Reviews are definitely welcomed. **

* * *

><p>Chap 10<p>

"Beck, let's go..", said Andre to his best buddy, "she's never going to come out." Beck refused to listen to his friend.

"Dude, it's already midnight, she's probably asleep.", said Robbie softly as he cradled the snoring Rex in his arms.

Beck resigned to his fate. His stubborn Jade will never come out if she does not want to. He sighed and reluctantly drove his friends home. Beck was a tad bit surprised that Mrs. West did not invite him and his gang over. She was usually welcoming, though he knew she disapproved of his living conditions. That was the only thing that kept her from liking him. She thought living in an RV was trashy- not something she'd like her daughter to be associated with.

With a heavy heart, he made his way back to his RV, making a special detour to pass by Jade's home to see if her bedroom light was still switched on. He saw that the sliver of yellow glow did not radiate from his girlfriend's home and shook his head. Jade has never been this angry at him before. Her silent treatment towards him was more painful than being stoned to death. 'I would rather she throw rocks at me than to give me the silent treatment', thought Beck to himself as he drove, basking in the solitude for a while.

Beck reached for his keys and paused outside his RV. He was secretly hoping that Jade would be inside, waiting for him and she be alright. They would cuddle and then fall asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

He gingerly slipped the key into the lock and twisted it, listening for any movement in his RV. He pushed open the large metallic door and whispered, "Jade?", but his voice only dispersed into the darkness.

Wearily, Beck pulled his body to be back of his RV for a long warm shower to relax himself. That night, he spent an hour in the shower. Half of the time, he was sobbing into his arms as he curled up into a ball. He missed how Jade would give him snide remarks on his awful taste of music, or make him laugh with her odd sense of humour. Even her brashness towards others that was quite mean, was missed. He missed her special cutesy voice she reserved for him when she wanted something really bad. He missed her scent, most of all. A mix of blackcurrant and vanilla. He wished that he could take back the ultimatum he gave her. He wished for so many things that night. Everything he wished for led back to Jade coming back to him.

* * *

><p>Jade peered out of her window and saw Beck's car drive past her window for the second time. Her heart was cracking up again. Part of her wanted to run out and jump into Beck's arms. The other part of her reminded her of what he did that afternoon. She chose to stay in her room, just in case he could hurt her again. She can only deal with so much at one time.<p>

Finally, at 1 am, she fished out her phone from her bag. She had twenty one missed calls. Ten missed calls from Beck, seven from Cat and four from Tori. She set her alarm for the next day when she received a text from Beck.

"Baby girl, I'm really sorry for what happened today. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really need you back."

Jade stared at his text, frozen in thought. Tears started to trail down her face and melt on her lips. Large, salty teardrops pelted down like the rain that started falling on her window. Soon enough, the excitement and anxiety in Jade, as well as the soothing lull of raindrops falling caused the drowsy Jade to fall asleep, leaving Beck's message unanswered.

Beck waited patiently for Jade's reply. Soon enough, the lull of raindrops also sent the heart broken boy into a swirl of blackness. He had no dreams that night. He was exhausted from his heartache.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the readership and all those who subscribed to or favourited my story! If you want me to add in something you'd like to see, I can probably try to slip that in somewhere. No promises though.**

* * *

><p>Chap 11<p>

Jade dragged herself off her bed. Her head was pounding after a fitful sleep last night. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. It was thirty minutes before school started. Whatever, she could afford to be late at least once. It would not ruin her record.

She dressed and kissed her mother goodbye and caught a taxi to school. As she stepped out of the taxi, she noticed Tori and Cat waiting by the school gate. They were probably waiting for her. Ugh, what do they want now?

"Jade! Over here! Are you alright!", yelled Cat as she waved her arms furiously in Jade's direction. Jade trudged up the steps towards the two smiling girls.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess..", mumbled Jade to her friend as she readjusted her messenger bag. She was not okay at all. She was hurting emotionally and physically. Her pounding migraine would not leave her alone.

"Gotta get to our lockers then to class!", as Tori as she bounced ahead of the two girls.

"You mean, you guys were willing to be late for me?", asked Jade, finally, as they reached their lockers.

"Yep! That's what girl friends do! We wait for each other.", said Tori as she educated her friend on the various way of the girl code.

Cat nodded vigorously in agreement. She was inwardly happy that Jade was no longer spending every minute with Beck and now they could have more girl time. She loved it when all three of them girls were hanging out together. It just felt so cozy and right. It felt like childhood fluff.

"Oh crap.", yelped Tori, as she spotted Beck with yet another very flirtatious cheerleader, Ashley Burns. She tried to avert Jade's attention by looking the opposite direction, but Jade was already staring at what she saw.

"Jade!", called out Beck, trying to release himself from the cheerleader's grasp.

Jade frowned and held her two friends by their arms and dragged them to class. Beck could see Cat and Tori wince as Jade dragged them down the hallway. He missed being dragged, and why of all times, he had to be seen with a cheerleader?

"Well, seems like you don't have a girlfriend anymore...", smirked the rejected girl, as she re-attached herself to Beck's arm, "let's go to class, handsome, you've got a new girlfriend now."

Before Beck could protest, Ashley had already dragged Beck to their class.

Jade tried to erase the image of Ashley and Beck being together, but it did not help that Ashley had already mass texted the whole level that Jade and Beck were over and she was with Beck now.

"Jade, don't listen to rumours. It's probably a lie.", whispered Tori to Jade.

"No, Vega, it's okay. We are over.", affirmed Jade. She spat those words out like they were poisonous snakes inhabiting her mouth. She could not help but shiver a little. Were they really over? It's been three years of dating and now she's single again. Her stomach started to churn. The pounding headache was back.

Tori kept quiet as she looked at Jade trying to put on a brave front. She knew Jade was hurting inside. Who wouldn't? Jade was already devastated the last time they broke up. Tori knew how much Beck meant to Jade. She would be equally devastated if her Tyler did the same. Plus, they were not even together as long as Beck and Jade. Sure, she had said some nasty comments about how Beck suffers under Jade's rule. But sometimes, she felt that it was the opposite. Tori looked over to Cat. Cat was mesmerised by what the teacher was talking about and she was completely ignorant of what was going on around her.

"Cat, let's have another gathering after school. We got to help Jade.", texted Tori to Cat. At the same time, Tori whispered to Jade if she wanted to join her and Cat for ice cream later that afternoon. Jade nodded and continued staring into space.

Cat's phone vibrated in her shorts' pocket but Cat was too busy looking at the various photographs the history teacher was showing to take notice that she had a text. Defeated, Tori resigned and continued taking notes for history and planning for the impromptu gathering later.

* * *

><p>The trio walked into their favourite ice cream parlour down the street. As the cool air of the air conditioning gently caressed their faces, the three girls happily skipped in.<p>

"Strawberry swirl with rainbow sprinkles PLEASE!", squeaked Cat at the server.

"Caramel ice cream with chocolate chips for me," purred Tori to her server. Jade rolled her eyes to Tori's tone of voice, but held her tongue. Tori was doing something nice for her, so she decided that she should appreciate it.

"Mocha ice cream for me with a black coffee, two sugars.", barked Jade at the server. Her mood was not exactly the best today.

The three girls collected their ice cream and sat down at their usual booth. Just then, Cat received a text from Robbie.

"Hey. Where's my baby at?", read Cat and giggled out loud. Her two friends just ignored her and continued stabbing their frozen desserts with relish.

Cat texted Robbie that they were at their usual ice cream hang out down the street. She also told Robbie that if he's coming over, Beck should not be around as they were consoling Jade. Soon enough, Robbie had dragged Andre and Rex to the ice cream parlour.

"Man, Robbie. Three chicks. And you drag two other guys with you. What's wrong with you? Oh I forgot, you're a loser.", scoffed Rex.

Cat waved at the boys and beckoned to them to join the girls. Tori hissed at Cat, "Cat! This was supposed to be all girls! Ugh...whatever...if Jade's okay with it, I am."

Jade just shrugged and shifted herself closer to Tori as the boys slid into their booth. She was just glad her friends were by her when this was going on. In fact, she did not know they were so concerned about her feelings. Today, Jade shared her extra special smile with the gang. The smile that she only reserved for Beck.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people. Short chapter. Have seen your reviews. I'm working this story up nice and slow. Also, I will be updating on alternate days as I'm juggling two jobs at once. Patience, my dears.

**Chap 12**

Hey Boyfriend, where are you going?", yelled Ashley to Beck as he tried to escape her clutches. Her patent red wedges danced across the asphalt as she ran towards her new found lover.

"I'm not your boyfriend," seethed Beck as he started his car, "and where I am going is none of your business."

Undaunted, Ashley bent down from her hips, showing off a generous amount of tanned cleavage as she pulled Beck by his shirt and kissed him. A few jocks and cheerleaders saw that amount of tonsil action and started cheering them on. Her ass was in full view as her tiny short shorts could not conceal her well carved glutes. She has been doing countless amounts of lunges and squats to perfect that ass. Thus, whenever she could flaunt that ass of her, she would.

Some of the onlookers started pulling out their phones and snapping pictures of the couple kissing.

"Crap! Stop it!", said Beck as he tried to escape Ashley's grip and lip lock, but the girl was stronger than he expected. He did not want to shove her off because it was such an "unBeckly" thing to do, pushing a lady? No way!

"Talking only makes it seem worse, Beck. So just shut up and kiss me!", threatened Ashley as she moved into a more provocative position. She bent further into Beck's car and eventually, most of her body was on top of Beck.

The onlookers continued cheering at the show of indecent public affection and quickly uploaded their raunchy pictures on The Slap. Soon enough, the entire school has seen the pictures of Beck and Ashley making out.

Well, almost the entire school.

* * *

><p>The gang were scraping the bottom of their ice cream cups when Robbie suddenly exploded into a coughing fit.<p>

"What's wrong, Robbie?", asked the concerned Cat as she started patting Robbie's back to ease the coughing.

Robbie showed Cat what he saw on his TheSlap app on his phone. Cat's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth. She was in shock too.

Andre thought the couple was being weird again and decided to check out what were they looking at. It's probably some weird contraption from the online sky store again. Andre pulled Robbie's phone towards him and yelped, "Oh god! That's one sick shot! Look at this!"

Andre shoved the phone in Tori's and Jade's direction. What they saw made Tori yelp too. She quickly looked over to Jade. Jade was calm. Eerily calm. Jade was just sitting at the booth, staring into space and taking deep breaths. Her fists were clenched, knuckles turning translucent, showing their intricate labyrinth of blue veins and capillaries.

"Ignore it.", Jade said finally, breaking the heavy silence that lingered among the gang.

"Jade, I promise, we'll find some way to get Beck to pay for what he has done.", said Tori.

"You will?", asked Jade flatly, with a touch of threat.

"Erm, yes?", squeaked Tori as she looked at the others to save her.

Fortunately, they did as they nodded in agreement. They felt the same way as Jade for once- that Beck was indeed being a horrible jerk.

"Alright, let's go to Vega's place.", said Jade casually as she picked up her bag and slid out of the booth.

"What the-? Jade!", whined Tori, but no one heard her as they followed the tall goth girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Jade strode to her locker. She was feeling rather neutral today, with a tinge of angst. Jade always needed her trademark angst, or else she would not be Jade West. She was neutral as it has been almost two days without Beck, or longer, she forgot. However, she had every reason to be angsty anyway, with all the people ruining the Earth with their global warming and stuff. The weather was so bloody unpredictable that Jade had to lug an umbrella to school in her bag to make sure she does not get caught in a shower.

She was just about to turn the dial of her lock to access her carefully painted locker when she noticed a single yellow rose peeking out from one of the slots that ventilated her locker. The rose had certain piqued her interest. She wondered who left that yellow rose in her locker. She quickly turned the dial and unlocked her locker.

The rose leaned against her textbooks in an almost melancholy manner, as if its buyer had abandoned it and left it to die in that dank space. Perhaps, the rose was reflecting the state of its buyer, melancholy and sick to death from heartbreak. The stem of the yellow blossom stood upon a black envelope. Jade had an inkling that it was either from Beck, or Skye. She knew Skye used black envelopes to hand in his sick letters from home or letters to his crush. Maybe he had a crush on Jade! 'Ew, gross.', Jade dismissed that immediately, but then again, Skye is quite an okay guy to date casually.

Beck on the other hand, used to use black envelopes to send her sweet love letters until, well, until their first monthsary. Then the love letters stopped. She never asked why he stopped, but she enjoyed them while they lasted. Perhaps it was because she never really showed Beck that she liked the love letters and called him tacky when he sent them.

She cautiously picked up the black envelope. On the front, it was written "To: My baby, Jade". It was from Beck all right. His atrocious handwriting scrawled in silver pen was a dead give-away. She took a deep breath and wondered if she should open the envelope when suddenly—

"Hey Jade! What's up!", chirped Tori as she stepped behind Jade.

"Jesus Christ Vega! You scared the shit out of me!", yelled Jade as she nearly dropped the black envelope in her hands.

"Sorry Jade...my bad.", apologised Tori, "Hey! What's that you've got there?"

"Nothing much. Just a letter from Beck. That's all...", said Jade, her eyes slid unconsciously towards the lone yellow rose that was wilting slowly in her locker.

"A rose! That's so sweet! And it's yellow! It stands for caring and new beginnings—", started Tori, chattering away.

"And it stands for jealousy", said Jade, "thus I like yellow roses. The only yellow thing I like."

"Yes, jealousy too.", concurred Tori with a slight sigh. Her friend was always looking at the darker side of things.

"So are you going to open the letter, Jade?", enquired Tori, dying to know what Beck wrote to Jade.

"Meh, you can open it if you want to.", Jade said carelessly, as she flung the black sealed envelope in Tori's face.

"Geez Jade, don't need to be so rude.", sulked Tori as the envelope hit her nose.

"Yeah whatever. You're prying into Beck's privacy, that's rude too.", retorted Jade apathetically.

"Well, yes. Okay. Whatever Jade, I'm opening the letter now. You can stay if you want.", said Tori, slightly offended. Jade stood crossed armed and frowning at Tori. Tori knew that look and obediently opened the envelope. She knew Jade wanted to know what Beck had to say, but she was just building up more walls to hide the hurt Beck has caused her, thus the apathy towards everything 'Beckish'.

"My dearest Jade," read Tori aloud, "I really am—"

Tori was suddenly dragged by Jade into the janitor's closet, their brown chestnut hair floating behind them as they sped towards the empty, dank room.

"Okay. If you want to read aloud. Read here.", said Jade. She did not want anyone else to hear what Beck wrote to her, just in case.

"Fine.", said the annoyed Tori Vega. She was not liking this morning one bit.

"My dearest Jade, I really am sorry about what had happened lately. I should not have yelled at you at the corridor when you yanked the cheerleader away from my arm and got her hurt. If I had been a better boyfriend, I would have not allowed her to even touch me in the first place.

Secondly, I only kissed Lucy because I was awfully jealous of you and Sinjin doing the play during Sikowitz's lesson. I didn't mean to break your heart. I just wanted to get you to care for me again. You stopped coming over for a few nights and I realised how much I missed your presence. I was also starting to see why you were so insecure without me informing you of what I was doing or where I was throughout the day, when you always updated me.

Last but not least, I am not Ashley's boyfriend. It is a just some stupid annoying retarded rumour she started—"

The school bell for first period interrupted Tori. The two girls sighed as they returned to the reality of school. "Should I keep the letter or you?" asked Tori, who was promptly answered as Jade yanked the letter and envelope out of Tori's hand. Tori shrugged and the two brown haired, cranky girls trudged out of the janitor's closet.

"Shut the door!", yelled the janitor as they left. They had no idea he was in there! He was eavesdropping! They could only hope he would keep his trap shut or he was too busy napping that he did not hear anything.

"Crap! Will he be spreading what he heard!", squealed the anxious Tori.

'Don't worry Vega, I'll take care of it.", smirked Jade. She had a plan brewing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the really short chapter. Promise the next one will be longer. :) Thanks for the reviews and readership. 3**

* * *

><p>Chap 14<p>

"Hey Beck!", yelled Andre to his friend. Beck turned round and waved to Andre. Andre caught up with his friend and they started walking to class together.

"Hey Andre, have you seen Jade today? I need to speak to her.", said Beck, worriedly.

'Sure you do. After breaking her heart and kissin' them cheerleaders and getting a new girlfriend. You definitely need to talk to her.", said Andre sarcastically. He did not like his friend's recent love affairs and drama. He was on Jade's side for this fight.

"No, Andre, you don't understand.", started Beck, when Andre gave him a look.

"Dude, you don't have to explain yourself. We all saw you kiss Lucy. Then we all saw you kiss Ashley. And we saw you two together. You're one horny guy, Beck. Let's just get our asses to class. We're so late.", warned Andre as he strode before Beck and pushed the lecture hall doors open.

Beck sat in his seat. His heart was heavy from heartache and sadness. Even his best friend is wary about him. He slumped back in his seat and stared blankly at the screen in front of him. His lecturer was about to play a video for History 326 and they had to write an essay on it. However, Beck was too lost in his thoughts to listen to what extra tips the teacher had to say about the essay. He was not going to do well in this essay assignment. Then again, he did not care. The only things on his mind right now are whether Jade had received his letter and how to clear up this awful mess he got himself into.

"Hey sweets! Look to your left!", came a text from Ashley. Unconsciously, he looked to his left and saw Ashley winking and waving to him. He gave her a nod and returned back into his stoic state. He was getting tired of that girl. First of all, she is a dumb as a plank. Secondly, she's not Jade. Thirdly, she is so annoying when she talks in that fake voice of hers and adding "oh my god!" to everything as she placed her hand on her chest. Fourth, she does not get his jokes. Fifth... The list could go on for Beck. He just wanted a girl like Jade back in his mundane life.

Suddenly, an idea hit him like a bullet train- Project Bade.

"Hey guys, are you free to video chat online tonight at 9pm?", Beck massed texted to his friends, Andre, Robbie and Cat.

After a good fifteen minutes, replied started flowing in.

"Ok.", replied Robbie.

"Sure.", said Andre

"Kk", texted Cat.

Great! He had a great plan and he needed his friends' to help him win Jade back. But first, he will definitely explain everything to them. He smiled to himself as he started plotting when suddenly, Mrs Greene called out Beck's name.

"Beck Oliver! What is so funny?", said Mrs Greene, sternly.

"No madam. I was just wondering if the roman army had Facebook, what would they write.", replied Beck, without batting an eyelid. He was great at comebacks.

"Well, Beck Oliver, you can jolly well write another essay on that. So you need to hand in two essays instead of one.", replied Mrs Greene, proceeding to play the video.

The whole lecture hall giggled but he did not really care. The eerie part was where he saw so many eyes staring longingly at him. He shrugged his shoulders and slumped back into his seat. He wanted to make sure his plan worked. He sure hoped his friends would pull through and help him.

One last thing, he needed to make sure Ashley was out of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoyyy!**

Chap 15

"Come on, Vega! Stop dwaddling!", hissed Jade as she crept into the staff lounge.

"I can't! I'm not as quick as you Jade!", whimpered Tori as she trailed behind Jade, trying to keep up.

Jade was almost a shadow when it comes to spying. She moved fast and was barely noticeable. Tori, on the other hand, was too worried about being seen to move at all. They were sneaking into the staff room to snoop around. The janitor had already told some of the students what he overheard and added in some "titbits" of his own. He was seriously causing some major trouble for Jade and Beck.

"He started this, he better end it. NOW", seethed Jade through clenched teeth.

"Well, he doesn't really like you...", started Tori but kept quiet when her friend glared at her. She knew that if went on, Jade would definitely punch her in the mouth.

The janitor did not like Jade for many reasons. First of all, whenever she had one of her tantrums, she would be slicing up things like the waste bin or cloths and whatever she could find in the janitor's closet. The janitor would have to clean up her mess and pay for whatever damage she had done so that he would not get fired.

"Fine. I'll make sure he cleans this up as painlessly for him as possible.", resigned Jade. She knew she cause the janitor a whole bunch of problems too.

Jade was searching around and finally, she found the janitor's lunch. She hammered his sandwich to the wall and left a typed out note, hammered to the wall as well. The sandwich was bleeding its condiments and sauces all over the grey wall and it was trickling down like sandwich blood. The sandwich was in a very sad state. "Fix the rumours about Jade and Beck before something else gets hammered to the wall. The next time, it will not be food.", said the note.

"Jade! You said it won't bring pain to him.", hissed Tori, eyes wide open in fear.

"It doesn't. Who feels hurt from a nailed up sandwich?", shrugged Jade as she stepped out of the staff lounge.

'Yes but it's a threat and...", retorted Tori.

"Yeah?", replied Jade nonchalantly.

"Oh nevermind...", resigned Tori. Nothing could waver her friend's logic.

Jade dragged the worried Tori along and they headed out of the school. Only idiots stay at the crime scene.

* * *

><p>"Alright Beck, what's up?", said Andre after Beck added everyone into the video chat.<p>

"Ya, this better be good.", mumbled Robbie. He was cranky as he was just nagged to death by his mother about how his shirts were not colour coordinated in his wardrobe and he needs to stop acting like a girl, dragging a snarky doll around.

"I hope you are going to explain what's going on.", said Cat, sternly. She was not too happy about how hurt Beck had made her best friend. But Beck was her friend too, so she had to talk to him.

"Okay guys. Look. I know you guys have heard what happened.", started Beck when a wave of sarcastic comments hit him.

"Listen! I am NOT Ashley's boyfriend. She just held on to me and kissed and all those stuff. Secondly, I really miss and love Jade. I need you guys to help me win her back. Last but not least, I kissed Lucy out of jealousy that Jade was going to kiss...Sinjin." Beck confessed awkwardly to his friends.

"HAHAHAHAH! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU GOT JEALOUS OF SINJIN? HAHAHAHAHAHA", gawfed Andre uncontrollably at his friend. He could not stop laughing and keeled over.

"Heehee that's silly Beck!", giggled Cat.

Robbie grinned at Beck and said, "Geez, and I thought you were the cool one."

"Alright, is everyone done laughing at me?", asked Beck, clearly annoyed by his friends' reactions.

"Ok man. Shoot us with the plan.", said Andre once he regained composure.

"Okay. My plan is to send Jade a yellow rose every single day.", started Beck, emphasizing his points with hand gestures.

"Awwww...that's so romantic!", cooed Cat.

"But that's so expensive!", warned Robbie, who promptly got a glare from his Cat. He shut up immediately.

"I also have a bunch of poems for Jade and excerpts from songs she likes", continued Beck, "but it's not enough. I need you guys to convince her that I don't care about Ashley and to make her speak to me again. I have been texting her good mornings and asking her about her day but she just..." Beck's voice broke and trailed off.

"She ignores your texts. I know. But she keeps them. I saw them in her phone.", whispered Cat, who was afraid to see Beck cry.

"So, she still cares?", asked Andre.

Beck nodded. He knew that Jade would not delete his text messages if she cared about him. It cheered him up for a bit.

"So my next plan is to break up with Ashley in school, publically.", announced Beck.

"But you said she's not your girlfriend.", injected Robbie.

"Yes! I KNOW! But she thinks we are a couple. And I know what pushes Ashley's buttons. So I will be working on that. I will execute it in two days. In the mean time, please try to get Jade to reply my text or at least we can hang out in a group? I know Jade avoids hanging out when I'm involved.", said Beck. He needed this to work.

The rest of the gang nodded. They could not bear to see the two people they cared about so much feel so much pain. Project Bade was about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

Jade threw her messenger bag carelessly into the corner of her room. She was exhausted from scheming and plotting all day. It is tough work being conniving. She sighed and dragged her tired body into her routine of washing up and changing into something more comfortable. She removed her make up, showered and slipped into an old black tank top that was a tad too small for her budding figure and old short gym shorts.

She sat on her bed and reached for her bag. She pulled out the wilted yellow rose and stroked its tiny petals. They were so fragile, so veiny, so withered. She brought the tired blossom to her nose and sniffed it gently. Its botanical odour invaded her nose, causing her to crinkle her nose, but it was a smell that calmed her down. She closed her eyes and thought of Beck. She missed him. She missed his tousled brownish black hair. She missed leaning on him. She missed his casual manner. She missed talking for hours to him. She missed making out. She missed the sex. So many things about Beck she missed.

Reluctantly, she pulled out the crumpled letter from the black envelope. She read it silently.

**My dearest Jade, I really am sorry about what had happened lately. I should not have yelled at you at the corridor when you yanked the cheerleader away from my arm and got her hurt. If I had been a better boyfriend, I would have not allowed her to even touch me in the first place.**

**Secondly, I only kissed Lucy because I was awfully jealous of you and Sinjin doing the play during Sikowitz's lesson. I didn't mean to break your heart. I just wanted to get you to care for me again. You stopped coming over for a few nights and I realised how much I missed your presence. I was also starting to see why you were so insecure without me informing you of what I was doing or where I was throughout the day, when you always updated me. **

**Last but not least, I am not Ashley's boyfriend. It is a just some stupid annoying retarded rumour she started. I still love you with all my heart; I promise that you are still my girl. **

**Please reply my texts and emails. **

**Forever yours,**

**Beck**

A single tear drop rose from Jade's tear duct and lived through trailing down her alabaster face. It finally died on her red lips. Jade could not believe what she read. She missed Beck too, but was this for real? Is he really sincere? She had such huge trust issues and could not dismiss the pain Beck has done. One rose and an apology note will not cure the heartbreak and reverse time.

She unlocked her phone and stared at the text messages she had been receiving from Beck. She read through every one of them again. She closed her inbox. Perhaps he is true to his word. Perhaps he still cared. Who knows?

She took out her school assignments for the day and started on them. She used them to bury her sadness and doubt about her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend. She felt better after an hour of homework and warm coffee.

The janitor unpinned his bleeding sandwich and note from the wall. His face was white as a sheet as he read the threat. Promptly shaken up, he resolved to stop whatever rumours he had started. What was done, was done. No one could undo rumours in a Hollywood Arts High.

He threw the half rancid sandwich into the bin and got himself a cup of watered down coffee from the vending machine. It'll have to fill his stomach for now. His hatred and fear for Jade grew within him, but there was nothing he could do if he wanted to save his job...and life.

Jade finally completed her assignments. She tried to block out the army of thoughts that invaded her mind once she put her pen down. She felt almost sick to her stomach about how Beck felt, what Beck had done and now, Beck's note. She needed to distract herself for now. This was just too overwhelming for her.

"Mother, is dinner almost ready?", asked Jade. Mrs. West was shocked. Jade usually hated eating, much less eating early. But today, it was half an hour to dinner and Jade was already asking her when was dinner.

"Well honey, it'll be ready in twenty minutes.", replied Mrs. West as she kept a sharp eye on how the maid cooked their dinner.

Jade sighed and got herself a piece of dark chocolate from the fridge. She immersed herself into the velvety pink couch in her living room and turned on some cartoons. Soon, Jade had drifted into a dreamless sleep. Her head stopped pounding.


	17. Chapter 17

**Really long chapter guys! Hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 17<strong>

Groggy and cranky, Jade pulled the door of her locker open, nearly hitting her face. She growled quietly at herself. She was having a terrible backache from sleeping in an awkward position the night before, reading and rereading Beck's note. She did not sleep early either. She fell asleep at 3am, thinking about her and Beck's note. She set a black translucent vase on the floor next to her bed, dropped three drops of black food dye into the water and inserted the long stem of the yellow rose into it.

As soon as the locker door opened, she noticed yet another yellow rose. A black envelope lay next to it. She took a deep breath. What else could Beck want to say, she thought to herself. Beck had already explained himself to her in the previous note. She slipped the note into her bag, took the necessary files for the day and closed her locker. She did not want anyone else snooping about her locker and her love life.

"Hi Jade. What's up?", asked Sinjin as he snuck up on Jade.

Jade jumped in shock then growled, "GO AWAY."

Yelping, Sinjin trotted off, trying not to pee his pants.

"Awww Jade. Stop bullying Sinjin!", whined Tori as she strode round the corner and towards the lockers.

"I'm not. He almost killed me. That warning was already kind.", said Jade, annoyed by Tori's chirpy voice so early in the morning. Jade snatched Tori's coffee out and started sipping it. The coffee was way too sweet and tasted like ten cups of caramel. Jade frowned and gave the coffee cup back to Tori.

"What the hell was that!", spat Jade as she tried to soothe the sugar rush the coffee gave her. First the backache was ruining her day, added with lack of sleep and now a terrible sugar rush. This day really sucks.

"It's double caramel latte with an extra shot of caramel!", exclaimed Tori as she sipped her drink.

"You ought to be shot!", yelled Jade as she fumbled for her water bottle and paracetamol tablets from her bag. She popped two tablets into her mouth and took a big gulp of water to wash them down. She narrowed her eyes at Tori's drink before stomping off to class. Tori was used to Jade's mood swings and followed casually behind the angry goth girl.

* * *

><p>Beck waited for Andre in class, saving Andre a seat beside him. Beck wanted to know if Andre had already started on his song for Jade and what the rest were up to. He was so nervous because today was also the day he was going to break up with Ashley. He shuddered at that thought. He never considered Ashley his girlfriend either. She just stuck to him like a ball of snot. He smirked at the thought of Ashley being covered in snot. Too bad it was too messy for him to carry out that plan. It would have been hilarious. Luckily, his plan was more devious It was the kind of plan to also help him win Jade back.<p>

"Hey Andre! Over here!", beckoned Beck to his friend. Andre lumbered over and sat next to Beck.

"Have you started on the song for Jade yet?", asked Beck.

"Yep, I got the basic tune down. Music is art man. You should know. Don't rush the master.", said Andre as he frowned playfully at his friend. He was amused at how worried Beck was. He has never seen Beck this anxious before.

"Hey baby! What say we go out after school today? I wanna try that new bistro that opened across the street! I heard that...", Ashley rambled on as she sat next to Beck and tried her best to hold his hand. In the end, she just resigned to leaning on Beck the whole lesson. Andre looked at her in a disgusted manner and looked away. He wanted to hurl.

"Hey man, do you mind if I change seats?", whispered Andre to Beck, but Beck gave him a Jade-like glare and Andre stuck to his seat like concrete. Beck did not want to be alone with stupid Ashley.

"Sure babe, let's go to the bistro for lunch.", said Beck to Ashley and Ashley hugged him tightly. Andre glared at his friend. What the hell was Beck doing? First he plans to get back with Jade and now he wants to bring Ashley out. Beck looked at Andre and winked at him. Andre shook his head at his friend.

"If you're just gonna play two girls then I'm out of this project Bade shit.", growled Andre under his breath to Beck.

"Chill. It's my plan to break up with Ashley!", hissed Beck.

Andre nodded his head then played along.

"Hey Ashley, good choice with the bistro!", said Andre to Ashley. Noticing Andre for the first time, she rolled her eyes and continued leaning on Beck. She only spoke to cool people. People like Andre and Beck's other "uncool" friends flew under her radar. "Geez man, Ashley is just like the hotter version of Trina. No wonder you hate her.", mumbled Andre to Beck. Beck nodded and gave him a knowing look.

Finally, the school dismissal bell rang loudly. Tired students and teachers welcomed its daily screeching call and streamed out of the classrooms. Ashley trailed Beck to his locker and then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his car. There was no time to waste! She needed to get a good booth at the bistro and she needed to impress Beck. Beck was definitely hard to get and he's hard to keep! He seems so bored whenever she starts talking about her hair, makeup, clothes, celeb gossip and her friends and their gossip. She didn't get it! These topics were so interesting! Why does Beck seem so bored? What did he and Jade talk about anyway? She's has a general lack of fashion sense, a monotonous wardrobe and like a tenth of as many friends and she did. The only cool thing about Jade was that she could be pretty bitchy at times. Then again, if Ashley was on the receiving end, then it was not good.

Beck slowly parked his car, watching the already irate Ashley become even more short-tempered as he took him time. He could see that she was on the verge of yelling at him. Finally, he parked his car. Ashley sighed and stepped out of her car. To her horror, Beck had parked his car all the way at the end of the parking lot. They practically had to walk ten minutes to get to the bistro and in her four inch heels, maybe fifteen excruciating minutes. Beck smiled at Ashley and held out his hand, "shall we, my lady?". Ashley took Beck's hand and he helped her slowly across the parking lot. By the time they reached the entrance, the restaurant was almost full and they had a few lousy booths left.

"Two persons, please.", said Ashley through gritted teeth. Her heels were killing her toes and calves.

"This way please.", directed the waiter and guided the couple in. He placed them in a dim corner of the restaurant that was nearest to the kitchen. The amount of noise and staff traffic was barely tolerable.

"Well, seems like this bistro kinda sucks.", criticised Beck as he sat down.

"Why would you say that? Glamour, Vogue and Cosmo magazines said that it was one of the hippest bistro around Hollywood. Maybe this is one of the down sides. The food and service got great reviews and celebs hang out here all the time!", squealed Ashley as she tried to justify her point. She scanned the bistro in search of a known celebrity but she knew no one. Perhaps they are just wearing their disguises thingy, she thought to herself. She will check again when she leaves.

"If I were a celebrity and was late, I don't think I would be getting this kind of shitty service. They are just biased.", grumbled Beck. Ashley just looked at him dumbfounded. He has a point there. She was somewhat of a celebrity. She did shoot some advertisements for magazines and various sanitary napkin TV ads. Why was she not given the 'special treatment'? Maybe it's because she's not in a movie yet. She dismissed Beck's comment. Surely, her fashion bibles could not be wrong.

"It's been twenty minutes and no one has served us. Ashley, call for a waiter. I'm starving here.", ordered Beck. Ashley was slightly ticked off at Beck's fussiness today but she did not really know Beck well. Maybe he was fussy when he was hungry. It was getting on her nerves, but his cool and cute look always seemed to melt her heart. Ashley waved for a waiter.

About five minutes later, a frazzled waiter finally arrived. "Would you like to order?", enquired the waiter and two annoyed looks were shot at him.

"I would like the seafood aglio olio and a glass of red wine.", said Beck.

"Lobster and a glass of white wine.", said Ashley.

The waiter diligently noted down the orders and flitted off. It was a very busy lunch for the bistro.

"Geez, where is the complimentary sparkling water and appetizers as you said? How is this bistro even popular and all that when it's service is shit?", mumbled Beck. Ashley was turning pale. If this bistro could not impress Beck, it could ruin her. She was the girl who knows the best places to hang out, spot celebrities et cetra. Would she fail this time? If she did, she would lose her dignity, her trust in her fashion bibles and maybe Beck would be even more distant than before.

Finally, the appetizers, sparkling water, glasses of wine and the two main courses arrived at the same time. Beck complained to the waiter about inefficient service and the waiter mumbled his apologies. Ashley just kept quiet and started sipping on her sparkling water.

The waiter promised a second refill of both wines due to the restaurant's incompetence. Beck finally calmed down. He sat down and promptly stuffed his mouth with his pasta. He was so hungry that he ate the entire serving in three minutes flat. Ashley was still in the middle of dissecting her lobster. This was going to be a long lunch, Beck thought to himself and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy! The break up was kind of lame, I must admit. But I enjoyed causing Ashley to be publicly humiliated. R+R so that I know how you guys react to this. I'm also thinking of a sequel, depending on how much time I have and demand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 18<strong>

The waiter came to Beck and Ashley's table to clear their dishes. "Anything else, sir and madam?", enquired the waiter politely.

"Our free refill of wines please.", requested Ashley. Perhaps the extra alcohol would put her Beck at ease. Beck nodded in agreement to the wine. He needed a drink or two since he was so stressed over Jade and all the crap he has been through these few weeks.

"Right away, madam.", answered the waiter as he silently strode away. The lunch time crowd was easing away and the bistro was less crowded.

"OH MY GOD! It's Angelina Jolie!", shrieked Ashley. Everyone around Beck's booth in the bistro turned and looked in the direction Ashley was looking. Ashley quickly cupped her mouth when she realised the attention she had attracted to the movie star.

Angelina Jolie was clearly annoyed by the attention and the fans who were staring intently at her. She frowned at Ashley and called a waiter over. A worried waiter quickly rushed over to Miss Jolie. They discussed something in hushed voices and gave looks and directed gestures towards Beck and Ashley. Ashley was worried and she decided to take things in her hands. She got up from her seat and started walking confidently towards Angelina Jolie's table. Just as Ashley was about to reach Angelina's table, she tripped and fell. Could be the nerves or the dizziness she had from being star struck, but today was definitely not her day. She keeled over and pushed the entire table full of food and wine all over the poor waiter and Angelina Jolie.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Miss Jolie!", squealed Ashley.

"Get out of my sight! I'm blacklisting you!", yelled Angelina Jolie as the waiter nodded and took note of Ashley's physical appearance.

"No! You cannot! Please! I need an autograph!", screeched Ashley as the waitresses pulled Ashley away from the annoyed celebrity.

"Please leave now. Here is the bill, sir." The waiter presented a huge bill to a horrified Beck. This really made Beck mad.

For the first time, Beck raised his voice at anyone. "Ashley! This is the breaking point. I don't ever want to see you again! Also, I was never your fucking boyfriend, you fucking liar. Don't act like a princess when you're not one. By the way, this place really SUCKS. I'll make sure everyone knows what you did here and why your recommendation sucks!". Beck whipped out his phone and snapped an almost deranged picture of Ashley. Her hair was in a mess and she was being held back by 4 waitresses. They looked like they were doing an exorcism. Best of all, he got a second picture with Angelina Jolie giving a thumbs up next to Ashley who was trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

Beck threw the bill on the table and left. He ran to his car and drove off, leaving Ashley to figure out a way out. She could call her daddy to bail her out, he did not care. It is a good thing since her precious daddy will find out what his little girl is like and who she had pissed off.

"Good riddance!", yelled Beck as he drove off. He mentally checked off "Breaking up with Ashley" off his list. This plan was going great. Now to check up on the others to see how they were doing on Project Bade.

* * *

><p>Jade and Tori lazily walked into Tori's house. They had an assignment to do together and well, they wanted to just get over with it and just laze about. Jade secretly enjoyed being at the Vega's. Their house had less rules than hers and their mother was less anal. Much less anal.<p>

"I'll grab some snacks. You start up the laptop and start researching.", instructed Tori. Jade complied. She was too tired and stoned from all the assignments and stress to argue. She took out her laptop when Beck's note slipped out from her bag. She did not see it slip behind one of Tori's sofa cushions.

"Here you go!", said Tori as she brought over two empty cups, a large jug of mildly spiked orange juice and chips. Jade poured out the ice cold orange screwdriver (technically, it is, even if it has only two shots of vodka) and gulped it down. The alcohol soon took over her system and Jade was ready to face the assignment. The alcohol sure helped to melt the stress and worries away. No wonder some people were alcoholics.

Tori was getting comfortable on her sofa and arranging her notes when she heard a crunching sound from under her. "Hey! What's this? To...Jade...", Tori read aloud slowly as she struggled to read Beck's handwriting on the front of the envelope. "It's one of those notes again, right? From Beck?"

Jade nodded and snatched the envelope from Tori's hands. She was not in the mood for reading Beck's note. "Can we read it? Can we read it pretty pleasseeee?", begged Tori, putting on her cutest look.

"It's not working," replied Jade, flatly.

"Bummer. You are a wazz, Jade" retorted Tori.

Jade frowned and continued looking at the screen. She sipped her screwdriver gingerly. "Alright. Now, let's get on with how the next generation of governance took care of the rise of Venetian economy..." said Jade.

The two girls worked long and hard on their assignment. At the end of the day, four hours had flown by. Tori's mother had made dinner for them and they ate it ravenously. They were starving from all the thinking and typing and booze.

"So...let's read Beck's note...nowwwww", pleaded Tori. Jade rolled her eyes and flicked the note at Tori. Tori ripped the envelope open with glee.

_**Babe,**_

_**By now I hope you understand my position here. I plan to break up with Ashley and may have already done so by the time you've read this note. If you do not believe me, please check The Slap. I will show you evidence. Also, I'm pretty sure the evidence will make you laugh. I miss you and your laughter.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Beck.**_

"Awww Jade! He's so sweet!", squealed Tori as she handed the note back to Jade. "I wish Tyler was half as sweet as Beck."

"Tyler is the same as Beck when Beck and I were together," pointed out Jade. Tori nodded and got Jade's hint. She knew Jade was still pissed and clearly saw through Beck's attempts at getting her back. Jade was not making it easy for Beck this time around.

"Let's check out the Slap to see if his evidence is up.", suggested Tori. The two girls checked their Slap app and instantly spotted the humiliating photographs of Ashley. They giggled uncontrollably. Beck sure knew how to humiliate someone. Jade was impressed at her ex. He sure learnt a lot from her.

"Well, that's certainly impressive.", commented Jade. Tori smiled at her friend. She was glad that finally Jade was feeling better towards Beck again.

"Anyways, I gotta go. See you in school, Vega. Don't forget to print two copies of our assignment.", ordered Jade as she left Tori's home.

'Sure thing. See ya.", waved Tori absentmindedly as she went back to texting her Tyler non-stop. She missed him so much throughout the whole project meeting when she could only text him intermittently.

Jade went home and kissed her mother before rushing to her room. She printed out a copy of their assignment from her thumb drive. She still had trust issues with Tori, ever since Tori forgot to bring their project last fall for History 201 and they both scored a C for it. A permanent mark in Jade's record. She knew how Tori was so caught up with Tyler. Just playing safe, thought Jade to herself as she placed the assignment in her file.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19**

Jade blinked her eyes. Her face was expressionless as she stared at the boy standing in front of her locker. His lop sided smile, his puppy dog eyes and his messy dark hair falling gently over his eyes. Should she slap him or kiss him or kill him? She wanted to do all three at the same time.

"Hi Jade", whispered Beck as he looked deep into Jade's brown eyes. Jade just stared back at him. This was getting awkward for Beck. He expected a slap or a kiss, but he did not expect her silence. Her glassy eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul.

Beck handed the long stemmed yellow rose to Jade. Jade looked at the flower. It seemed like forever before she took it from him, her fingers purposely avoided touching his.

"Babe, please, you need to stop ignoring me", pleaded Beck, finally. He stepped forward and held Jade's shoulder. Jade flinched but did not pull herself from his grasp, even though it did hurt her a little. It was sure to bruise later on. She bruised easily. For many seconds, the couple just stood there, frozen. Both too afraid to say anything.

"Hey guys! Are you two back together?", squealed Cat as she saw Beck holding Jade's arm and Jade had a rose in her hand. The couple glared sharply at Cat. Cat covered her mouth and walked away slowly. As she saw Andre walking down the corridor, she quickly ran to Andre.

"Andre! Look!", whispered Cat as they peeked at the couple from behind an adjacent wall. "Holy shit! They are talking! I hope this doesn't get messy!", whispered Andre. Just then, Andre realised that Cat's ass was awfully close to his crotch and she was wearing really cute and short denim shorts. He cannot get turned on by his friend's girlfriend! Covering up a potential full erection, he guided the cute little red head to a different direction where little Andre was safe from cute denim shorts assault and they could still spy on the couple. It was not his fault that he was so easily turned on, he just has not had any for three whole months.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Why are you TWO hiding in one corner?", Robbie exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend and his good friend hiding behind a wall.

"It's not what it looks like!", hissed Andre. Cat nodded in agreement and putting a finger on her lips, signalling Robbie (and Rex) to shut the hell up. She pointed in the direction of the couple. Soon enough, Robbie found a spot where he was well hidden together with Andre and Cat and spying on the couple as well.

"Baby, please. I don't know what else to say. I need you back, Jade West.", said Beck, getting down on his knees. Jade's kohl-rimmed eyes widened just a millimetre. "Get up Beck!", hissed Jade. She did not like being embarrassed or have any attention drawn to her like this. Beck refused.

"Jade West. Will you take me back as your boyfriend again?", asked Beck sincerely. He pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket. Snapping open the tiny box, a small black ring with a heart shaped ruby embedded in was nestled inside the satin flesh of the box. The heart seemed like it was almost on the verge of bleeding.

"If I say yes, will you get up and stop embarrassing me?", asked Jade sharply. Beck nodded. "Hmmm, but what if I say no?", asked Jade, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I can always draw a bigger crowd.", said Beck with a smirk. Jade turned pale and wanted to kick him in the face.

"SAY YES!", yelled Tori from the heart of the crowd. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Say yes! Say yes!", chanted the crowd. As the chanting grew louder and billowed through the corridors, more students joined in the cheer.

"Well, my princess, what is your answer?", asked Beck, still on his knees and the ring still in front of Jade. His knees were starting to hurt from the hard tiles and he was shifting his weight from one knee to another. Jade smirked and knew that Beck was hurting. She let another minute or two pass by.

"Okay.", said Jade. She held out her left hand and Beck placed the ring on her middle finger. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled at the couple. Beck quickly got up, grabbed hold of his girlfriend and kissed her deeply. He ran his fingers through her locks, careful not to accidently yank out her extensions. He felt Jade running her fingers through his hair too. He breathed her in as he kissed her, gentle cradling her head as he pressed himself deeper into Jade's mouth.

"Okay, break it up, you two." Lane had heard the ruckus caused by the students and went to the source. He was also glad that Jade and Beck were reunited, but this was not acceptable. Jade glared at Lane and Beck tilted his head in apology.

The rest of the gang came out from the throng of students and met up with the reunited couple. They gave Jade and Beck their well wishes. The boys exchanged playful punches and high fives while the girls hugged each other. All in all, they were just glad the whole fiasco was over and they were pretty much normal again. Well, as normal as they can be.

"Let's celebrate! Freezy queen! On me!", yelled Beck. The gang cheered and they walked out of school. It was Friday and it was definitely a good day.

"Jade + Beck! Again! Hopefully forever!", Tori typed into her phone and updated her status on The Slap. She was all smiles today. "Oh hey! Guys! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet Tyler, but can he come along instead?", pleaded Tori. Beck nodded. He did not mind paying for another plus one to the gang. After all, he was just happy to get his Jade back into his life. Tori hugged Beck and texted Tyler to meet her at the Freezy Queen and told him it was a treat from Beck. Jade let the hug slide, but jealousy did flash across her face. Beck smiled and kissed her hand. He missed her jealous. Jade pretended to ignore what he saw and marched ahead of the gang towards Beck's car.

That evening, Jade went over to Beck's RV. They missed each other and had a lot of catching up to do. Beck helped Jade into his RV and the moment he closed the door, Jade pounced on him. Beck was not really surprised at how she reacted. He wanted to pounce on her too, just that he needed to take precautions first. He held Jade by the waist gingerly and allowed her lips to graze over his. Her sweet lip gloss penetrated his taste buds. Jade started to press herself harder onto her boyfriend and her hands roamed south to where her boyfriend was reacting most prominently. She giggled as he reacted well to her grazes.

Wasting no time, Beck pulled his girlfriend onto his bed and started ravenously kissing her, causing her to moan. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Jade smiled back at him. Amidst the lust, there was definitely still some innocent love between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter to this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 20<strong>

Jade was half asleep under the sheets, curled up in Beck's arms. She smiled as Beck snuggled up closer to her. The skin on skin contact was very comforting, as they have been apart for so long.

"Babe, I have something to give you", mumbled Beck as he roused from slumber. "Gimme.", replied Jade. Beck smiled and pulled out another black envelope from his drawer. It was sealed shut this time. "Open it when you get home.", instructed Beck.

Jade pouted when he said that. She was impatient and wanted to know what was inside. Reluctant to let the mysterious envelope go, she held it against the light to see if she could peek at what was inside. "It won't work...the envelope is black...", chided Beck, bemused at his girlfriend's attempts to see what was inside his envelope.

"Fine.", replied a sour Jade. She started bending the envelope and realised that this time, the note paper was thicker than usual. "What is this? Feels more like a card than the usual crappy notes you've been sending me.", asked Jade, quizzically.

"Crappy eh? I'll show you what's crappy." Beck threatened Jade playfully as he pull Jade to his body and started tickling his girlfriend. Jade squealed and screamed for Beck to stop the tickle torture but he refused and continued till Jade dropped the envelope and surrendered. Beck hugged his nude girlfriend and asked her if she still thought his letters were crappy. Jade shook her head and Beck smiled. He liked it whenever he managed to get Jade to do his bidding, sometimes. Beck starting kissing Jade's neck and shoulders when Jade suddenly realised that she had to be home for dinner tonight. "Crap! My grandparents are coming over! I gotta go!" Jade gasped as she leaped out of Beck's bed and rushed into Beck's shower. Beck laughed out loud as Jade yelled and squealed through the super cold shower she had to endure to get cleaned up. She pulled on her clothes and tried her best to get her makeup on as fast and she could. Before she left, she kissed the rather disappointed (and still naked) Beck and grabbed the black envelope off his bed. "Love you. Text you later", said Jade and she turned tail.

Beck lay back onto his mattress and rolled around some more. He took deep breaths where Jade had slept. Her scent still lingered all over his bed. He smiled sheepishly to himself and went to take a shower, with the heater turned on.

After dinner, Jade went to her room to take a proper shower and switch into something more comfortable. As she came out of the bathroom, she went over to her dresser and opened up Beck's envelope.

**Dearest Jade,**

**Please meet me at the Ocean Shell on Saturday at 7.30pm.**

**Love,**

**Beck**

**P.S: Dress pretty okay?**

Jade smiled. Ocean Shell was a really fancy restaurant and Saturday (tomorrow) was technically their unofficial anniversary, when they first started dating unofficially. She logged the date into her phone calendar and hid the note in a secret box. She did not want sneaky human beings (aka her family members) reading it.

It did not take long for Saturday to arrive. Jade started dressing up two hours before the dinner. She was really anxious to see what Beck had planned for her and she hoped that it was worth all the effort dressing up. She used black glittery eyeliner instead for this evening. But the black still stood out more than the glitter. She was pleased. She also straightened her hair.

Soon, she arrived at Ocean Shell. Beck was wearing a suit and waiting for her outside the restaurant. Beck beamed when he saw his girlfriend dressed in a sequinned purple dress and black "fuck me" heels. He could not help but feel a little turned on by the sight of his stunning girlfriend. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Shall we, my lady?", asked Beck and held out his hand to Jade. Jade took it politely and went into the restaurant. The waiter showed her to their table and held out the wine list and menu to them. He poured out sparkling water with a wedge of lime into their drinking glasses and left the couple alone to look through the menu.

Jade smiled at Beck. "How did you get so much money to treat me to this?", she asked. Beck just smiled back at her. Jade did not pursue the matter. She knew Beck. He probably worked his ass off to save so much.

The waiter returned to get their orders, took their menus and left. "Well, you remember how I broke up with Ashley?", asked Beck. Jade smirked and nodded. She had to bite her cheek to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Well, Angelina Jolie was there. She was so impressed at how I broke up with Ashley and told me I deserved better—". A flash of jealousy glimmered through Jade's eyes.

"No, not that way babe. Angelina Jolie wrote me a cheque and told me to have a great date with the next girl I took out and never to make the same mistake as to date a girl like Ashley ever again", concluded Beck. Jade eased up and was actually surprised. She knew celebrities were crazy, but this was definitely crazy, but awesome too. She is now definitely a huge fan of Angelina Jolie, not that she hated Angelina in the first place.

The waiter returned with their food on a fancy cart. Just as he was serving, the restaurant announced that they had a performance directed at Beck and Jade. The couple turned their attention from the food to the stage. Jade's eyes opened wide.

"Hi Jade! Hi Beck!", squealed Tori and Cat. Andre waved from behind his keyboard and Robbie grinned at the couple while holding his guitar. Rex was sitting next to one of the giant amplifiers in the background. Cat and Tori then took their places behind their microphones. They were in the positions of back-up singers. She was confused. Then, who was singing?

Jade stared at Beck, who was smiling at her. "Happy anniversary, baby. I hope you enjoy our hard work tonight. We worked endlessly on this." With that, Beck went on stage and grabbed his microphone. He winked at Jade and counted down "Guys! Three, two, ONE!"


End file.
